A Midnight Breeze
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: Occurs right after the second special manga chapter. Leon meets Eve after she got her sweeper's license... [Leon x Eve] That's right, you read me, LEON X EVE! [oneshot], Warning: May contain fluff like substances


Author's note: _This is probably the first and only Eve/Leon ever in existence… As far as I know (Though I wouldn't mind to be proven wrong). That being said, I hope I can do a good job in being the pioneer for this fandom's fanfics._

_I got the idea for this right after the special chapter from the Manga where the two of them went on a 'date'. It also didn't hurt when the anime shown a lot more hints towards this pairing. _

_Also, this is the first time I'm actually writing a romance story, so please review and let me know how it goes..._

_In any case, please enjoy this story!_

**Disclaimers: **I own Black Cat! All of it!! Mwuhahaha!! …. Okay, maybe not, but I always wanted to say that….

* * *

**A Midnight Breeze**

Leon was bored out of his mind. After wandering around for several months, He then realized that this mundane life is what he has to live with from now on, and that thought alone pisses him off greatly. 

Day after day, the blue shadows of melancholy weight down on his shoulder. It was killing him slowly, from the inside out.

So when he was approached by Eve one fine day with a simple request to help her as a sparring partner, it was all he could do to restrain himself from hugging her. He was ecstatic, for everyday since then, he had some purpose to look forward to when he wakes up. Although the downside was that she never stopped reminding how he was late for a minute or two. 

That was until she gotten her license a few days ago.

She didn't notice him, as he was peeking through the windows. He wanted to see what the fruits of his labor were. After all, if there's one thing he learnt, is that you must always follow through with what you've started. He saw her breeze through the entire test like a walk in a park, and saw her smile as she was awarded with the license.

So here he was again, but to square one.

Deep down inside, he wanted to see her again. Even though he'll never admit to it out loud, Leon was thankful of Eve for saving him from his state of 'depression', she released him from the shadows that were crushing him, giving him a ray of light. Now that he has done his deed, the shadows were slowly creeping back again.

Leon lets out a long sigh as he lay down.

"So this is where you are…" Came a voice from behind him.

Leon jerked his head around to identify the owner of the voice. His eyes fell upon what could only be described as golden angel dressed in a black outfit.

"I should've known," he said, as he relaxed his body. "You're probably the only one who could find me here…"

"Why?" Eve asked curiously. "It's out in the open here…"

"Yeah, but this is also the roof of a twenty-storey clock tower," Leon pointed out.

"True…" Said Eve has she hides her wings.

"So what brings you here today?" asked Leon.

"I was looking for you, I wanted to thank you again for help me get prepared…" Eve walked up beside him, sat down and hugged her legs to her chest.

"I didn't do much," Said Leon lazily, as he looks at the clouded sky "Even without my help, you still would have passed it…"

"Maybe, but I still wanted to come and see you again…"

"You really didn't have to…. " Leon desperately tried to stop the flow of blood to his cheeks.

"Getting this license is a very important thing to me, something I wanted to share with the people I care for…" A cool breeze blew back some of the rogue strains of golden hair from her prefect face.

"And besides, I know deep down inside, you really wanted someone to talk to…." Eve said softly.

Leon was caught by surprise. How did she…

As if reading his mind again. "Train once said that lonely people likes high places." Eve smirked. "And the fact that I found you on top of the roof of a twenty-storey building…"

"You must be mistaken, it's just coincidence that this is the only place in the entire city that I can left undisturbed…" He quickly tried to hide his emotions. "Until today that is…"

"Right…" Eve rolled her eyes. "But it's only fair that I return the favor for troubling you, I insist…"

He turns and looked at her. "Always playing the good girl, huh…?"

She smiled back. "Always playing the tough guy, huh…"

Just when he was about to organize words for a counter offence to her remark, a lonely tune, trapped between sorrow and hope within the strings of a violin, drifts into the darkening tower on the midnight breeze. Somebody must be playing it from on of the other high-rise buildings around. Leon recognized this tune from his wandering, he had heard it played a few times before.

Eve must have noticed this. " You know this piece?"

"It a slow waltz, actually," Leon recalls, lifting his eyes skyward for a moment. He shifts his gaze back to Eve. A thought just struck him. He always wanted to do this at least once in his life and he might not get a second chance.

It's now or never…

"Actually, there is something you can do for me…" Leon said, as he stood up.

"What is it?" Eve asked curiously.

Taking a deep breath, "Would you care to dance with me?"

Eve blushed lightly. It was completely unexpected of him. "S-Sure, but I've never..." she says slowly, apologetically as she raises a hand in front of her.

"Then I'll show you how," Leon offers as he took her hand and helped her up.

Dancing was something she had never done before in her life, but she did offer him a favor and wanted to stick to her words.

"What do I do?" She asked firmly.

"It's very simple." Answered Leon, as he takes her hand in his.

"You put your hand here…" He guides a hand to his shoulder.

"We hold hands here." He takes her other hand in his knotted one and lifts it to shoulder level, half-outstretched.

"The time is three, so each move is done in three steps."

"Erm, I have to be honest with you," Eve says, a little unsure. "I don't know any dance steps…"

"It's okay. Your only job is to follow my movements." Assured Leon.

His arm snakes around her middle, gentles, chaste; she feels his hand on her back, a guiding pressure.

"Can you still hear it?" he asks.

She nods, wordless, sensing magic here as the clouds retreated, revealing the white moon and all of it's glory. The city lamps below gives off a mystery feel to the scenery.

Leon leans closer. His feet are tapping softly in time with the music, showing her the beat subtly.

"Here we go then."

The pressure on her back grows, guiding her forward in three steps, then back three steps. His hand leads her so she doesn't stumble, and they waltz around the fountain in zigzagging lines. Then he steps back dramatically, and they are spinning, a full circle with every three steps, the music rising higher, and Eve can't help but laugh with surprise.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked when their steps slowed down.

"You'll be surprised what you can learn when you're wandering aimlessly…" answered Leon as he slowly guides her. "I've been practicing when I got really bored, but had never actually dance with a real partner before…"

"I see…"

A full minute has pass before Eve spoke again. "You know… Would it be too much to ask for another request?"

"Hmm? Go ahead, it's not like I have much to do these days…"

Eve tried to keep up as she asked shyly, "Can you teach me how to dance…?"

Leon nearly slipped.

"W-What?"

"I mean, if its okay with you…" Blushed Eve.

"Sigh, I guessed it can't be helped," Smirked Leon as they twirled again. "It's not like I can decline a request from the princess herself…"

"Don't call me that…" pouted Eve.

With that, the shadows were banished from Leon's shoulders by the light of an angel, and the voice of the midnight breeze…

* * *

Author's notes: _WooHoo!! Finished this in under 2 hours! Please review to let me know how it goings. If a lot of people liked it, I would cough out more one-shots of this pairing in the near future…!_

_Chaos2Frozen_


End file.
